


Transformers Prime Swap: The Beginning

by Rubystar2029



Series: Transformers Prime Roleswap Au [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Roleswap, female!Cliffjumper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/pseuds/Rubystar2029
Summary: After being stranded on earth for years, Nebulous Prime and his team have found their first signals of Decepticons. Team Prime prepares to face off with the leader of the Decepticons, Predaking. Wait what? Predaking is the leader of the Decepticons and how is Nebulous Prime? In a world where everyone has swapped roles with each other, the characters we know and love are the same characters from before.





	1. Episode 1 part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me as a transformers fan, I have hardly run into any good swaprole aus and I decided to write my own. Which also means I can do whatever I want with the characters.

A red Dodge Challenger is seen driving down the road, gliding around corners as the desert passes by him. The driver doesn’t seem to mind the scenery as a woman’s laugh can be heard over the car’s engine. An interior shot of the car, confirms there is no driven and despite the older model, it had a very futuristic look. An icon on the steering wheel blinks blue in time with the woman’s voice.  
“Come on Bee, work with me here,” the woman’s voice is heard, the steering wheel turning so the car drifts around an edge. “Give your old pal Cliffjumper to go off something.” The woman now confirmed as Cliffjumper laughed again as shrill irritated clicks and beeps coming from his stereo.  
“Bee I’m teasen, you need to lighten up a bit, Arcee’s got more bazaze about her than you and she’s an assassin,” Cliffjumper barked. Another shilled click came from the stereo.  
“Fine, I will go flirt with the little motorcycle, see how well Nebulous takes that,” Cliffjumper scuffed, turning another corner. “And when he finds out I’m going to blame you.” A wail of clicks is her only response and Cliffjumper laughs out again. A sound came from Cliffjumper’s dashboard as a location is pinpointed with a blue dot on the map.  
“Got an energon reading Bee, going to go check it out,” Cliffjumper said, kicking up the gear and speeding up. Some concern beeps are heard and Cliffjumper scuffs at them.  
“I’ll be fine Bee when have I ever needed backup?” Cliffjumper said, rounding a corner and coming across a mining area off the road a distance. Cliffjumper drives off the road and towards the mine, transforming into her bi-pede mode a few inches away from the edge. She crouches down and looks down at the vehicons digging the energon out. A vehicon looks up at where Cliffjumper is, but nothing is there. The vehicon looks away and the air ripples for a bit before Cliffjumper is revealed again.  
“I spot like five vehicons Bee, I’m going down and taking them out,” Cliffjumper says before she disappears in a ripple and nothing is left. A cloud of dirt is seen along the side of the mine and the air ripples revealing Cliffjumper before she hid behind some rocks. She waited a bit before disappearing again and rounding around the rocks. The sound of pedes hitting the ground is the only thing heard before a vehicon screamed, an open wound right through his chest. He collapsed to the ground and the air rippled behind him and revealed Cliffjumper, a blade in her hand. She rushed forwards towards the next vehicon as they all dropped their energon and transformed their hands into blasters.


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Miko slumbled against the counter at KO burgers, sighing loudly into the empty drive-thru. It was a slow day and she still had an hour left before her shift was over. Her headset beeped at her and she stood up straight, addressing the new customer.  
“Welcome to KO burgers, where every burger is a knockout. How can I help you?” Miko said, making her way over to the window. She listened to the order, typing it into the computer.  
“That will be $20 at the first window,” she said, sending the order to her coworker who started making the burgers. A nice looking car pulled up to the window, revealing Vince grinning at her.  
“You know Miko, I could make life for you so much easier if you just went on a date with me,” Vince said. Miko justed huffed, waiting for his order to finish and for Vince to had her his card.  
“I don’t care if your dad can make mine and William’s life hell, it’s worth it if I don’t have to date you,” Miko growled, taking the bag from her coworker. She handed the bag to Vince who frowned at her. He took the bag and speed off, not bothering to address either Miko or her coworker shouts.  
“The boss is going to make us pay for that,” Her coworker sighed, walking away from the window. Miko growled, walking away as well and towards the front of the store.

A bright green portal up, revealing a small black motorcycle and a yellow Camaro. They hit the ground with a thud, transforming immediately. Their blasters were drawn instantly as they looked around for anything. Behind them a green muscle car and an ambulance appear from the portal, transforming before they hit the ground. They looked around as Arcee ran up ahead, looking over the rim of the mine. Bumblebee walked up next to her, grabbing her arm when she tried to lean over. She looked up at Bee before looking around at the smoking bodies and energon splattered across the ground.  
“Cliff? Cliffjumper are you here?” Arcee called out, trying to lean farther and getting beeps of irritation for Bee. A white sports car drove through the portal, transforming before landing with blasters drawn. They looked around, nodding to Ratchet and Bulkhead before making their way to Arcee and Bumblebee. Ratchet made his way around the mine, looking for any trouble as Bulkhead stayed by the portal. He watched the two as Arcee tried to pull her arm out of Bee’s grip before coughing, stopping the two  
“Bee, Arcee, do you see anything?” he asked as Arcee pulled out of Bee’s grip.  
“Nothing yet Nebulous Prime. We can go down and look closer?” Arcee said, ignoring the concerned beeps from Bee.  
“If you feel that is best then go ahead,” Nebulous said, waving off Bee’s concerns and watching Arcee jump down into the mind. Bee looked between the two before hopping after Arcee and sliding down the side of the mine. Nebulous turned around, sighing as Bee start shrilling at Arcee to slow down.  
“Bulk do you think Cliffjumper is alive?” Nebulous asked, concern laced in his voice.  
“Cliff is one of our best members, she is most likely alive. I just can’t find her life signature.”  
“She’s on their ship, isn’t it.”  
“It would seem though.”


End file.
